leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Let's talk about unique champion synergies
=''Hello != Unusual champion synergies. Something more than just filling each other. Synergies that can happen only between a very small group of champions. Some of them are better, some might be slightly underwhelming, but they always create an interesting, unique combo that surprises the opponents. They tend to be discovered randomly, and it's always worth knowing them, as it's always an advantage that might turn the game into team's favor. I need to mention it again - the synergies we discuss there are meant to be unique, not just like "one has damage, the other one has CC" or "AoE combo for instant damage". The mechanics that create the synergy have to be so different they literally can occur only with a tiny pool of champions, or even two out of the whole game. Without extending any further, let's move to the topic. or or + The whole point of this combo is simple - knock a valuable target far away from its team and let Kha'Zix utilize isolation damage he couldn't proc when the enemy team was around. Differently to pull champions that may also do a similiar thing, knocking the target away from both enemy and your team is easier and might result in the enemy team being forced to split the fight, possibly creating a mess they won't handle, not to mention approaching a teamfight from two different sides always reduces the risk of being bursted. This all together makes Alistar/Lee/Tristana + Kha an interesting synergy. + or have the slight downside of having to be stacked up in order to stun. That might be hard sometimes. But not with Jayce around, which after Braum's first hit, will need up to 1.2 seconds to fully stack it up just by himself, might be even faster if he resets his attack properly. There's also Renekton, who will hit with his own stun, increasing stack count to 3, and then attacking again, resulting in a pretty deadly stun lock. There are few more champions that can apply on-hits in quick succession (namely , , , , and to some extent with the famous double reset, also having an interesting stun lock), but they are nowhere near as deadly as the mentioned two. + Both of them have an ability that grants additional effects depending on whether the target faces its source or turns back. However, Cassiopeia gets the more powerful bonus on targets facing her, while Tryndamere gains more advantage against ones with their backs turned. This, combined, will make enemies struggle between being stunned or slowed so hard they won't be able to run. This makes using those abilities safe and very reliable, without even caring which direction are the enemies facing. or + Both Janna's and Morgana's shields lose their effects as they are destroyed. Kayle however, thanks to her ultimate, can negate the chances of the shield being destroyed, utilizing its effects freely for most of the duration. Enjoy having more damage or being a completely unstoppable undamagable killing machine for a moment. + How to easily set up escapes: Kalista picks up Thresh. Thresh launches himself away from enemies. Thresh picks up Kalista. Profit. or + or LB's clone serves only juking purpose, Shaco's does damage too. Bring in Zilean. If your clone is already busy trolling enemies, have a time bomb on it. Your opponents will most likely not dodge it, having an almost assured hit. For maximum trolls, speed up and use your revive ult on the clone and watch enemies fullbursting it, rolling on the floor from all the laugh. This is however more of trolling, as there's rarely a moment where tricking enemies onto killing the clone will grant more benefits than just having the real teammate revived. Meawhile, Orianna can put up the ball on the clone to get an easy and safe ult just when the clone gets close to enemy team. In fact, if both Orianna and Zilean will treat the clone like it's a real one, trying to save it and getting the ult from attached ball, it will gather so much focus that the teamfight will result in an easy win. + or Both Darius and Mordekaiser have a seriously long DoT. All Leona has to do is to chase the target and hit it with the abilities. The will proc on every tick of their DoTs, meaning that Leona will be able to consistently damage the target without Darius or Mordekaiser even being near after the hit (which happens fairly often thanks to their low mobility, and the CC Leona grants also helps them on chasing). Mordekaiser also has a choice on either ulting the target or buffing Leona with , as both will work there, althrough is a safer and more ensured way. Mordekaiser also most likely will have some magic penetration, and Sunlight benefits from the allied champion's penetration, not Leona's. + Olaf benefits '''a lot' from staying at low health. You know what i mean already, right? Kayle helps on that perfectly. Not to mention, with active, Olaf becomes undamagable and uncontrollable - simply unstoppable. At almost doubled speed. Good luck, enemy team. + This one is experimental though, as i am not really sure if it can work, and even if it does, will require extreme reflexes anyway. Rengar's lasts for a short while after exiting the bush, allowing to extend the jump a bit. In the same way, Rengar can use the additional time to pick up the lantern thrown into the bushes. If he flies onto Thresh quickly enough, he might be still able to jump, even though being far from a bush. This will definitely make engages fun. The lantern can also be given to invisible Rengar, giving enemies no time to react to the huge warning marks over their heads. + , or Map covered in is already a problem itself, ain't it? Don't forget that the three mentioned champions can dash or blink to the shrooms. Basically the whole map has escape spots thanks to them. This can be done with other champions utilizing a similiar mechanic, but none of them can help on that as much as . + TF teleports to the target he wants to ambush, and Nami grants him just before he finishes teleporting. Twisted Fate gets a handy slow and a bit of remaining MS bonus on the gank. Similiar stuff could be done with other champions, like ones with shields or mentioned many times , but no other support can move crowd control over the map like that. + As far as i know, Urgot is able to pick the lantern while channeling . Send anyone you want to an adventure they will never forget. + or or With his augmented, stunned enemies are dragged onto the center. This gives a moment for a clear shot with mentioned champions' abilities that gain additional effects when hit by the center of ability AoE ( , , ). + or or Just put a on a minion and let your ally send it right onto the enemies. Good way to poke. This one was pretty well known as it got popular in League community, but it's still worth mentioning. ---- That's all strange synergies i could think about. Share your own in comments! Category:Blog posts